The Final Farewell
by daisyfawhn
Summary: Harry says his final words to Albus Dumbledore and discovers within himself the power to go on and continue fighting.


The Final Farewell

"All students please report to the Great Hall", McGonagall's magically amplified voice boomed across the sun-filled grounds. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up from their place under the tree next to the lake.

"Well", said Hermione, "we'd better get going, then". Grudgingly, the trio stood up and began walking in silence. At times, Hermione made signs that she wanted to say something, but each time, decided against it. Inwardly, Harry was glad. If she had started a conversation, he wouldn't even have known what to say.

"Besides", he thought, "what is there to say?" Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever, was dead. And Harry hadn't even had a chance to say good-bye…

Harry stopped abruptly. Ron and Hermione also stopped. Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Er, Harry? Come on, mate. We're almost at the entrance doors."

Harry stared at Ron without really seeing him. Then he blinked and replied,"Oh, well, you two go ahead. There's… is… something I need to do". And with that, Harry turned around and began walking away towards the lake where Dumbledore's tomb stood. Ron made a move to follow him, but Hermione held him back. Instead, she just watched Harry with a sad expression on her face.

"Let go, Hermione!" a furious Ron said. Hermione did, but wouldn't let him follow Harry.

"Don't you see?" she said. "Harry needs to say good-bye in his own way. We shouldn't interrupt".

Ron opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a single word, Hermione dragged him inside the castle. Back on the grounds, Harry watched his best friends. After seeing Hermione pull Ron inside, he made a mental note to thank her. As much as he enjoyed Ron's company, he had to do this by himself. With this thought, he turned around and continued on towards Dumbledore's tomb. In front of it, he stopped and stared at it. His face was blank, but inside he felt a turmoil of different feelings. After what seemed like an eternity to him, Harry finally decided to say something.

"Well, Professor", he began, "your funeral has just ended. It seems that everyone turned up. Even the centaurs paid their tributes. They shot these arrows which created a fire which made you your tomb. The merpeople also sang their grievances". Harry paused, not sure of what else to say. Finally, he swallowed and blinked his eyes a few times to stall a flood of tears that threatened to overflow. Then, he managed to continue, albeit in a slightly choked voice.

"Your funeral included many kind words, and yet I don't think it was enough. The people who stood up to speak only remembered the Albus Dumbledore that defeated Grindlewald, the Dumbledore who struck fear inside of Voldemort. None of those people remembered you as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not one of them even mentioned your devotion to your students. Not one of them mentioned the side of Dumbledore that everyone saw at Hogwarts. You know, Professor that the first words I ever heard you say were _Nitwit, oddment, blubber, and tweak, _and even after six years I still remember them".

At this point, Harry again had to stop for a moment and get his emotions under control.

"I wish I could have gotten to know you better", he finally said. "There are still so many things I still don't understand". He paused, and continued. "And yet, there are some things which I do understand now. Do you remember, back in my first year, when I was shocked that Nicholas Flamel had agreed to die? And you answered, "_that to a well organized mind, death is but the next greatest adventure_"? I didn't really understand what you meant at the time. But now, I do". He stopped, as if shocked with his own revelation.

"But now, I do", he repeated. "You have been able to move on, and begin a new life; a life in which you get to meet all your old friends and acquaintances. You had come to a crossroads and had taken the old path that so many have traveled. By taking that path, you left behind your old life, your old adventure. But even though one door closed, a new door opened for you, and a new adventure began".

Harry smiled sadly, but then continued. "You're probably meeting my parents, Sirius, and all of your other friends right now. Say "hi" from me, would you? Tell them that I miss them horribly and that I love them all. Perhaps, I too will meet them one day".

After this, Harry stood silent for awhile, contemplating as to what he should say next. Finally, he opened his mouth again.

"Yes, Professor, you did leave for your next great adventure. You did leave behind your old life forever. And in your new life, I just wish you one thing… lemon drops, and a large supply of thick woolen socks.

At this, Harry broke down, for now Dumbledore's death seemed so final. When his sobs finally subsided, he looked around. The sun was shining in the iridescent sky, and the trees around the lake ruffled their leaves softly in the warm breeze. And at that moment, Harry realized that Voldemort would never win, since goodness and light were still there, and would be there for eternity; even after Voldemort was gone; even after Harry and his friends had moved on. At this revelation, a sort of peace settled over Harry. So after one last moment of gazing around, and a whispered "I'll miss you" to Dumbledore, Harry started up towards the castle.


End file.
